Lucky meeting
by Skovko
Summary: Dean has stopped at a motel for the night but everything takes a drastic turn when a young woman only in underwear suddenly comes running straight towards him while angry voices are shouting after her.
1. Test drive

It was 15 minutes past midnight and the night had just begun. Dean should be asleep but he wasn't. He was in a low class motel somewhere along the freeway, standing bare footed just outside his door, looking up at the stars and the moon.

He was just about to turn around to go back inside, hoping to get some sleep and damn well needing it, when a door further down was ripped open with force. He watched a woman probably around 19-20 years old sprinting out of it only dressed in underwear. She ran towards him with fear painted all over her face. It wasn't as if she was trying to get to him. She was just trying to get away and he was standing in her path.

"Rosemary!" An angry male voice sounded from the open room she had just left. "You get the fuck back here!"

She sure could sprint fast but knowing she probably wouldn't make it far before whoever that angry voice belonged to would make it out of the room and see her, Dean thought fast on his feet.

A little shriek of surprise left her as he wrapped an arm around her midsection and threw her into his room, following behind, closing the door and leaning up against it. She landed on her knees on the floor, looking up at him with scared eyes, but he just put a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. They both heard running feet outside as someone ran past the room.

"How many?" He asked.  
"Two," she answered. "My cousin and someone else."  
"Your cousin?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"Trust me, I'm just as shocked as you," she said.  
"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

She got back up on her feet, taking a few steps backwards while eyeing the stranger in front of her that was blocking the door. She wasn't sure whether to feel safe or scared around him. He caught on right away and walked over to his bag, pulled out a shirt and handed it to her.

"Here, wear this," he said. "I'm Dean, by the way."  
"Rosemary," she said.  
"Alright, Rosemary, tell me what's going on," he said.

She put on the shirt and bit her lip.

"I didn't know what he was planning to do. He said we were going on a vacation," she said.  
"What the hell happened in that room? Why are you in your underwear around your cousin? I can come up with some ideas and none of them are pretty," he said.  
"He sold me," she said.  
"Say what? Sold you? To who?" He asked.  
"That other guy in the room. I don't know who he is. He said he was gonna take me for a test drive while Markus... my cousin... took a shower," she answered.  
"Test drive? As in being the first one to rape you?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.

She started crying and it felt like a relief to him. He wondered how long it would take for her to break down and it hadn't taken long.

"Come here," he put his arms around her and guided her to sit on the bed. "You're one strong girl. You got out of there. How did you manage to do that?"  
"Markus was in the bathroom and I pretended to go along with it while that man undressed me. He looked down to open his jeans and I grabbed the phone from the table and slammed it down on his head," she said.

She pointed at the phone in his room to make her point clear and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Those types of old phones sure can hit hard," he said. "Quick thinking. Smart girl."  
"Please, don't send me back in there," she said.  
"Why would you even think I'd do such a thing?" He shook his head. "You're staying in here tonight while they're running around in the darkness searching for you."  
"I don't have to give you anything in return, do I?" She asked nervously.  
"Nope," he smiled widely. "Not all men are scumbags. You're gonna be safe in here. I promise."


	2. Uncle Adam

"Hey, sleep alright?" He asked as she opened her eyes.  
"I slept," she answered.  
"Good. I take it you didn't hear them shouting for you through the night?" He asked.  
"They were?" She sat up fast.

She looked so scared and he immetiately regretted telling her.

"Hey, relax," he sat up next to her. "They have no clue you're in here and I'm not about to tell them."  
"Sorry, I just don't know what to do. Up until yesterday I thought my cousin was a good man. I didn't think he was part of..." She stopped herself and just looked at him.  
"Human trafficking?" He finished her sentence.  
"Yes," she whispered. "Why me? How could he do that to me?"  
"Men like that have absolutely no conscience," he said.

He got out of bed and located his cell phone in his bag.

"Do you have someone to call?" He asked.  
"No, it's just me. My cousin swore to take care of me after my parents died," she answered.  
"I bet he did," he clenched his fist. "He couldn't wait to profit on you."

He sat back down on the bed and tried his hardest to give her a smile.

"There's really not anyone? Grandparents? An old classmate? A piano teacher from your childhood? Not anyone at all?" He asked.  
"Maybe..." She looked at him. "I have this uncle I haven't spoken to in years. I wasn't allowed to. He had a fallout with my mom and they cut contact with him. He always said I was the daughter he never had."  
"Call him," he said.  
"I don't know his number," she said.  
"Google his name. See if you can find him," he said.

She took his phone and started searching.

"I think this might be him," she said.  
"Call him," he said.

She nodded and dialed the number, shaking a bit as she put the phone to her ear and waited.

"Uncle Adam?" She asked nervously.

He tried blocking out the conversation as good as he could. He got up from the bed and pulled off the shirt he had been sleeping in. When he turned around with a clean shirt in his hand, she was already done talking and her face was wet from tears.

"It didn't go well?" He asked.  
"Oh yes, it did. I'm happy. He told me to come to him straight away," she answered.  
"Good, I'll drive you to the airport," he smiled and pulled the shirt on.  
"You're heavy built," she said.

He couldn't help but laugh. For a second the scared girl was gone and she was just a normal girl eyeing a normal boy.

"I have to be for my work," he said.  
"What do you do?" She asked.  
"I'm a wrestler," he answered.  
"No shit?" She looked at him in wonder. "It makes sense with all those muscles. So you can totally beat up anyone?"  
"More or less," he winked.

He walked back to the bed, held out his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Take a shower. A quick one. We're leaving in 5 minutes or there about," he said.  
"I'll be quick," she said.

She almost ran to the bathroom and the water started running just a few seconds after she had closed the door. He put on his boots and walked out of the door and down to the door he had seen her come out of the night before.

He knocked on the door and it was opened ten seconds later. He didn't care if it was cousin Markus or the trafficking guy who stood there. He just planted his fist straight into the man's face. The man stumbled backwards and Dean followed, planting his fists two more times into his face, breaking his nose in the process.

"What the fuck?" Another man came out from the bathroom.

Another three fast punches from Dean and the other man's jaw looked like it was out of place. He started kicking both men several times in their stomachs and faces, hoping to buy himself enough time.

"Fucking scumbags! Trafficking girls like they're your piece of property?" He sneered.

He quickly scanned the room, finding what looked like a bag with female clothes. He grabbed it, ran back to his own room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Rosemary, we're leaving! Now!" He shouted.

She opened the door with his long shirt on again and her hair wet.

"What's wrong?" She looked down as he handed her her bag. "How did you get this?"  
"Now!" He repeated.

He grabbed his own bag, took her hand and dragged her out of the room and towards his car. She looked down to see the door to her cousin's room was open.

"What did you do?" She asked.  
"I got your stuff. Now get in the car," he answered.

She didn't question him further but just jumped into his car. He started the engine and started driving just as the guy with the broken nose stumbled out of the room to see them drive away.

"Markus," she said lowly as she turned in her seat to see him.

So that was the cousin. Dean made a crotchety noise, wishing he had broken more than the guy's nose. It didn't matter now though. All that mattered was getting her out of there.


	3. Garbage princess

She had climbed to the backseat and gotten dressed in the small space back there. He had kept his eyes on the road only. It didn't matter he had already seen her in her underwear the night before. She didn't deserve him peeking at her in the rear view mirror.

"I left your shirt back there," she said as she climbed back to the front seat.  
"It's fine," he said.  
"Thank you for letting me borrow it," she said.  
"You can keep it if you like," he turned his head and smiled at her. "As a reminder of me."  
"I'd actually like that," she smiled back.

He parked the car, grabbed her bag and walked her into the airport.

"So what's he like, this uncle of yours?" He asked.  
"He's my mom's brother and she was always so embarrassed of him. He's an artistic person and in her world that isn't a real job even though he's done alright for himself selling his paintings and sculptures," she answered.  
"So she cut contact with him because of that?" He asked.  
"Yeah, my mom was a snob," she sighed. "Uncle Adam is a really good man. I can't wait to see him again. He taught me how to turn garbage into art."

He chuckled as he looked at her. Just half a day earlier he had seen that face all painted with fear, now it was painted with hope.

"Garbage?" He asked.  
"Yeah, you know. Shampoo bottles, tires, whatever speaks to your imagination," she answered.  
"So you're a little garbage princess," he chuckled.  
"I can't wait to start crafting again," she said.

He shook his head slightly as he watched her. She was so young, way too young to have experienced what she already had, and yet she was so strong and not about to let the bad episodes in her life bring her down.

"Where to?" He asked as they stopped to buy her a ticket.  
"Uncle Adam said to call him when I was here. He'll book the ticket," she said.  
"Screw that. I'm paying," he smiled. "So where to?"

After buying her ticket, he walked her to check in. She seemed a bit nervous but also happy at the same time.

"You take care of yourself, alright? I won't be around to save you again," he said.  
"You're talking as if you're expecting me to get into trouble again," she said.  
"You're still young. You're gonna get into a bunch of trouble," he laughed.  
"Thank you, Dean. If it hadn't been for you, I don't know where I would be right now," she said.  
"Ssh, don't think like that. Just live and be happy, okay? And if you ever miss me, turn on your tv Monday night. You'll see me beat up a bunch of guys," he said.  
"I'll do that. And if you ever need to check up on me, uncle Adam's number is already listed in your call log," she said.  
"Oh yeah, hadn't thought about that," he smiled. "I might do that."

She smiled back at him before walking over to join the line. He kept standing there, watching her, thinking to himself this was gonna be one hell of a story to share with the guys later that night when he arrived. Suddenly she turned around, ran out of the line and jumped up into his arms. He held her up as she grabbed his face and planted her lips on his in a soft kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Really, thank you so much."  
"Take care, garbage princess," he whispered back.

She jumped back out of his arms and went back to the line. This time she followed it, only turning her head once she had handed her ticket to the woman at the end, giving him one last smile before she disappeared out of view.


End file.
